voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
10312086 EOD delta
Happy Halloween 2015! '1086 AY Br Bu and NH' AY: Dude, chill on that thing. Br: You had the herbal suppliment, so I used it! AY: No, you left it here from the last party. NH: Speaking of, did I leave my snacks here from last time? AY: I dunno, go check yourself. Don't be shy, check the kitchen. NH: Also, what were you doing this morning? AY: Early celebration with some distant friends, I had Burginator fly me back. Bu: What, you don't believe that? I did. NH: No, I do, sure. I was just curious why you didn't pick up my calls. AY: I was asleep on the plane or something, Burginator took a private jet or something. Br: I let him use mine, no use just stealing a marked one or something. Bu: I would think it'd be perfectly appropriate to celebrate during the "witching hour" on Halloween, wouldn't you? NH: Good point, but in a few hours it is going to be November. Br: At that time we should switch our music to Gorillaz' Demon Days. AY: You're right Fox, but I can make worse puns than that, Brosef. The music still sets at what it is. Br: Whatever, I don't care. Bu: Should we go on some haunted house attractions or something? AY: I'm up for it, sure. I already know what it's like to be the real antagonist in a horror movie and I assume everyone else here has too. Br: Yup, we're horrible people. NH: Don't say such things, we're very great people. We're just not doing things morally. AY: How about this, I'll teach you guys what I did earlier today and let's all go find some marks to try it out on, ok? Bu: Sounds like fun, but do we need to wear some costume to it? AY: Yes... NH: No, I'm not wearing a costume to some dumb attraction. AY: Oh, no. Get in a suit or some coveralls and wear a freaky mask. Don't forget to bring a knife and a silenced firearm too! NH: That actually sounds interesting. Br: Why bring a gun? AY: In case the marks get wise and think they can shoot a slasher killer. NH: That's what I was thinking...but could we do this later, maybe 10 or 11? AY: Sure, got "family" to attend to first? NH: It's a silly holiday, but it's still a holiday. Bu: Do what you need to, man. : end '1086 AY J and RK' J: Are we ready to move on this? I feel like a contrived slasher movie killer. AY: That's the point, dummy. RK: It's supposed to add some comic relief to our line of work. J: Whatever reason, I hope it works for what it's worth. AY: We just need to find the right people. J: I think I could do it, I know how to find the right mark. RK: Or me...but you know, whatever... AY: Good, now what should we bring besides your dumb fucking knife? RK: A silent gun. AY: Why? J: What? Why? Why not loud? RK: If your victim tries to shoot us, thinking we just have a knife, then we can kill them with a weapon that's as quiet environmentally as a knife is. AY: So, a backup plan. RK: Yes, exactly. J: Smart, I like it. AY: So I'll do this, and then I have to get back home to celebrate with my local friends. J: Schedules and such, I understand. RK: Those people, that group! Lets stalk them! AY: What time is it? RK: 12:16 J: Oh, perfect. That's cool. RK: Let's assemble, and let's go. : end '1086 NH and KF' KF: I was beginning to think you wouldn't be getting home! NH: At least I did around the same time you did. KF: Around? It's been almost half an hour. NH: I still think that this holiday is silly. KF: Pfff, whatever. I had noticed how much America overcommercializes it in just these last few weeks. NH: I know, it gets pretty annoying as you get older. KF: I feel like I'll become diabetic from all of the sugary candy everywhere. NH: It's that bad for you, huh? KF: I'm joking about it, but it really is bad. NH: Anyways, what did you want to do tonight? KF: Did you want to browse for some creepy movies? NH: I feel like some of them are going to be really bad. KF: How bad could it get? NH: Army of Darkness bad, so dumb that it's funny bad. KF: I wouldn't mind watching some of those bad ones, it'd be like some comic relief. NH: I suppose, and I don't have much candy anyways. KF: I don't mind that, but I do like costumes! I always thought they were fun. NH: I don't really do costumes. KF: I'm going to change into it, then let's get watching! NH: Whatever. : end '1086 AM and I' AM: What a convenient time, what a convenient day. I: It's easier...to come on...this day. AM: What? Because the veil between the spirit world and this world is supposedly thinner? I: It's...true. AM: Yeah, sure. Crap that is contrived. I: Right...well, you would...spend this day...with- AM: No! Don't you say it! I: It is your...own fault...you're angry at...me. AM: In a sense, you're right. I get it. I did do something wrong, ok? I don't want to think that a lot, so why do you insist? I: I cannot...kill you, and...I need you...to kill...yourself. AM: I'm not allowed to sit here in sorrow? I know I did something wrong. I can't help that issue, I'm very remorseful about it. I just wish I could do something that people accepted for once. That's why I make videos, that's why I make music. Okay? Come on, ghost. I: You do...know, right...of what you...did wrong. AM: I don't want to be reminded of what I did wrong just so that I know why it was wrong. Please? I: Fine...I will...go... AM: Wait, before you do...I know you must still have some feeling of emotion, right? You're not heartless or whatnot, right? I: I...cannot answer that. : end Category:Bypassed Files